The Lonely Painter
by LillyOfTheValley
Summary: Repost of Lonely Painter. Draco Malfoy has been living a hated life, and now a tragedy may give him the chance to reunite with his lost love, if only for an instant. ONE SHOT!


Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters

Time. It's something that has always been here, and always will be. We assume that we will always have all the time in the world to do something, whether it be a project, an assignment, or saying the one something to that one someone. But very often we have a rude awakening. We realize that we only have a small period of time to get something done. We begin to rush, hoping that we can somehow finish what we've started. And more often than not, it just isn't enough.

He was an unhappy man. Anyone could see that. He was stuck in a job that he hated and his real skills were going to waste. But he felt the need to prove himself. To prove that his family wasn't all bad, that he was different than the rest. So he slaved away, at the job he hated, with the people he despised, all the while yearning to be free from it all. I suppose he lacked the inspiration to break free and do what he really wanted to do, ironic really. Truth be told all inspiration had left him when he had left school three years before. When he had left her behind.

He could recall every little detail about her, and every second of every minute of their affair. Like an idiot he had denied his feelings for so long that by the time he realized what he felt and worked up the courage to tell her there was little time to spend with her. Their relationship had been brief, but passionate. However, like a complete prat he had abandoned her easily at his father's insistence. She had never forgiven him for that, and he hadn't seen her since, but he still loved her.

He sighed as he thought back. He restlessly picked up the paper and flipped to the current events section. He went to lean back but completely froze when he saw the main story.

"Promising young Aurors suffers most likely fatal blow

Ms. Hermione Granger was struck down this Sunday afternoon while fighting a powerful new foe from the States. Ms. Granger was hit by an as of now unknown curse. She was the only Auror hurt. As of now there is no known cure. We have only been told that there is not much time for Ms. Granger if a cure cannot be found. Her parents have arrived to stay with her, though they declined to comment. We have been informed that Ms. Granger's friends Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley are overseas on a very delicate mission for the Ministry of Magic and may not be contacted. More information is forthcoming."

He dropped the paper in surprise and sat unmoving for what could have been minutes or hours. He simply couldn't fathom these events; Hermione of all people. To think that someone as pure and sweet as Hermione could have been struck down made his stomach roll and his heart clench. He sat there for a long while thinking. All these years of suppressing his feelings, and now any opportunity he may have had could be flying out of his reach, elusive as a snitch. What the hell was he supposed to do in this sort of a situation? He couldn't just go could he? But if he didn't go, she would never know how he really felt about her. He had never told her.

After careful deliberation he made up his mind. He went speeding into his boss's office. After giving him the basic story, he took off before the man had time to say anything to him. Draco Malfoy was going to take one of the biggest chances of his life, and go to Hermione Granger. He was going to tell her before it was too late.

He apparated to his tiny apartment before he left, grabbed a suitcase and dumped some clothes in it, not paying particular attention to what he was putting in it; he tossed in a sketch pad for the ride there and without and apparated to the train station; he would have just apparated to the hospital but was afraid that his lack of focus would end up getting him splinched. The whole ride to London he sketched her face and worried that he wouldn't get there in time. The minute the train stopped he sprinted to a cab. When they reached their destination he threw the money at the man and entered the hospital as fast as he could.

"Where is Hermione Granger's room?" he panted out. The befuddled nurse pointed him in the right direction and he made a mad dash for the room. He slid through the door and she spotted him immediately.

"Draco? What are you doing here?" She looked terribly pale and weak, and it made his heart clench.

He sat down in the chair next to the bed and took her hand. "Hermione, I heard what happened, and I had to come. The moment that I realized I may lose you, I knew I had to tell you. I love you Hermione, I need you to know that before you go."

" Draco, I can't believe that you're here after all that happened between us."

"I know. I was an ass, and I can't believe I ever abandoned you the way that I did."

She shook her head. "No, I understand now that you did what you had to. I forgave you a long time ago. I just can't believe that you came here after all this time. That you feel the way you do, that you feel the same way I still do."

"I do, I love you. I needed you to know." He felt a tear slip down his cheek.

She smiled. "Draco, there's no need for tears. Its okay."

"Well we often differed on a lot of things; I guess our definitions of okay are another difference."

" Draco, they've found a counter curse. I'm going to be okay." He looked up into her eyes and saw tears sparkling there as well.

"You're going to be okay?"

"Yes."

His head dropped to their clasped hands as he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Draco," she said. He looked up at her. "Took you long enough."

He smiled. "Well, you know us artistic types; we have to muddle things over for eons. I'm glad my lonely painter's soul finally got me to the right decision." He bent down an kissed her softly.

"So am I, more than you may ever know."


End file.
